


someone like you

by blindinglights



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dates, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley enjoy time together, after everything is over.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 23





	someone like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentconflagration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentconflagration/gifts).



> hi! so this was written for argentconflagration, who asked for aziraphale/crowley. I never wrote this pairing, nor any fic in this fandom before, so I hope this turned out okay! thanks for the prompt, and I'm sorry its taken me so long to write this!

They pack a simple picnic lunch. It’s nothing spectacular, just sandwiches cut into tiny squares and adorned with various toppings. Aziraphale even manages to make snacks; mostly healthy snacks, but he makes sure to pack a few sweets. Aziraphale is absolutely giddy about it, and isn’t able to hide his excitement. Crowley is quiet in the driver’s seat while Aziraphale goes on and on about their planned day. 

The park is somewhat busy with various people milling about, but they still manage to find a quiet secluded place underneath a tree. The sun is shining high in the sky and it really is quite a lovely day. Aziraphale starts setting down their blanket and then takes everything out of the picnic basket. He gets everything all neat on the blanket as Crowley finally sits down beside him. There’s nothing they need to worry about, and it’s a nice change of pace. Aziraphale is sure this is something they can both get used to. 

Azirphale takes a bite of food as he looks around at everyone. “This is quite nice, isn’t it?” 

Next to him, Crowley shrugs his shoulders as he pokes at the food. “It is nice, yeah,” Crowley agrees, face scrunching up in that way it does at times. “What did you pack us?” 

“Bite sized sandwiches,” Aziraphale declares as he starts opening up the containers. “I watched one of those cooking shows. They make them so I thought they were perfect picnic food.” 

Crowley takes a bite of food, humming. “It’s good,” Crowley says. “Good job, Angel.”

Aziraphale grins, feeling his face heat at the compliment. “I’m glad we could do this.” 

Cracking a smile, Crowley says, “It was high time we had time together.” 

Aziraphale nods. They’ve spent a lot of time together throughout history, but it’s always been on the pretense of working. Now, they’re truly free to spend quality time, and Aziraphale would find it ridiculous if he didn’t take advantage of it. Reaching out, Aziraphale lays his hand over top of Crowley’s, startling him. When Crowley looks over to him, Aziraphale flashes him an encouraging smile. Crowley looks down at their hands and after a few beats of silence, he finally laces their hands together. 

All in all, it’s a lovely day in the park, Aziraphale thinks. Lovely indeed. He grins up at the clouds, all the while holding Crowley’s hand.

\--

There’s not a whole lot to do, besides doing things they’ve done countless times for centuries. Aziraphale would love to spice things up, if he could. He hopes that any time spent together is good enough; that doing the same things again isn’t boring Crowley at all. And even if it does a little, he still hopes there’s at least some positivity out of their dates. Right now, they’re currently meandering through a museum, one that’s filled with various historical information and artifacts throughout human history. 

He just hopes it’s enough for Crowley, that he’s enough for him. He worries at times but tries his best not to dwell on it. He’ll remain here at Crowley’s side with a smile and a pep in his step regardless. 

“You do know we have seen this all,” Crowley says one day as they’re browsing through a museum. “It’s the same old thing, Angel. We know this already.” 

“Yes,” Aziraphale agrees with a sigh. “But it’s nice to browse through it all to see what they get wrong.” 

“You’ve gone to museums before,” Crowley points out. 

“Well, yes,” Aziraphale says. “But I still like to go on occasion. Humans do that at times. They go to places more than once, even if they’ve seen it before.” 

Clearly Crowley must know that Aziraphale is right. After all, he knows good and well that Crowley will do things more than once. He goes to the same bars, time after time, so what is the difference? Aziraphale can’t see it. With another sigh, Crowley pushes open a door for the next exhibit and follows Aziraphale through the doors. 

Crowley blows out a breath. “I guess you’re right for once,” Crowley allows. “And I suppose it’s fun to see what the humans got wrong with history. Can never grow tired of it.” 

“They either do well to get it right, or,” Aziraphale stops in front of a statue. He sighs as he surveys the statue. It’s all wrong. The name, the look of the person - everything about it is wrong. He doesn’t even think this person existed. “Or they get it very wrong. It’s quite funny, really.” 

Crowley wraps an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders, letting out a quiet laugh. “Right you are, Angel.” 

“How about we head up to the next floor?” Aziraphale suggests. 

Crowly squeezes his shoulder as his other hand waves in front of them. “Lead the way, love. And after this, how about we head to that one place you like a lot and grab some desert before we go home.” 

“That sounds quite lovely to me,” Aziraphale says as they continue to make their way through the building. 

\--

Everything may have been put back to the way it was, but Crowley was surely going to make the place feel more like his. Well, theirs, really. He wanted to add his own flare to the place. He was living here, afterall. Not always, but more often than not he found himself staying over at Aziraphale’s and hanging around the bookstore enough now that he wanted to include his own things around the place. Customers were surprised by some things, but Aziraphale would simply smile in the way he does when he’s nervous and bid them a good day.

Aziraphale doesn’t say anything about the changes, but Crowley will occasionally see a little smile on his face whenever Crowley tries to put up a decoration or two. He wonders what Aziraphale thinks about it all, but he’s not about to go asking him any questions. Maybe when he’s done he will, just to gage some sort of reaction from him. 

Crowley’s setting a few plants in the front window when Aziraphale taps him on the shoulder. When he turns to him, it’s to see him smiling the same little smile he’s seen on his face at times. Crowley cracks a smile of his own. 

“I do hope you plan to water those,” Aziraphale tells him, pointing at them. 

“Of course,” Crowley says with a nod. He moves the third plant into the window and spends a moment rearranging them. “You must admit, it makes the place look more lively.”

“More lively?” Aziraphale asks, the smile falling. 

“Well,” Crowley starts, looking around the shop. There’s less books piled high now. It looks neater now, although he won’t tell Aziraphale that, not exactly. “The plants make it brighter, more…”

“More what?” Aziraphale says, a frown making its way to his face.

Crowley sighs, because isn’t trying to make him feel bad. The bookstore is great. He says this as much, but Aziraphale is still frowning at him. “The plants add to the atmosphere,” he tries. 

“Oh,” Aziraphale says, giving the plants a look over. “I suppose you're right. They do make the place look a little better.” 

“I’ll take care of them myself, love,” Crowley assures him. 

Aziraphale continues looking around the shop, at all the little changes Crowley has been making. The smile is slowly coming back to his face, something small, content. “You’ve surely made yourself at home, Crowley.” 

Feeling sheepish, Crowley says, “Hope you haven’t minded much.” 

“No, no,” Aziraphale goes to assure him, his smile growing. “I love it. It makes the place more lively, like you were saying.” 

“Now you’re getting it,” Crowley says. 

“It’s very you,” Aziraphale admits. “I really like it. It looks better now, you did great. I’m glad you’re here.”

Crowley’s glad he’s here, too, but hearing it from Aziraphale manages to make him feel happy, a warmth spreading through him. 

\--

Crowley isn’t necessarily one for caring where he goes to dinner. Mostly he knows neither is Aziraphale. For the most part, he knows that Aziraphale loves food and is more keen to check out any restaurant at least once, though he does particularly pick a few favorites amongst them and frequents them the most. Somewhere nice isn’t Aziraphale’s number one priority when picking somewhere to eat, but even so Crowley still wants to take him somewhere that’s a little more on the nice side, somewhere a little less casual than where they typically go to. 

As soon as they step foot inside, Aziraphale has a spring in his step as they are led to their table. “This is quite lovely, Crowley,” he declares as he sits down. “What’s the occasion?” 

Crowley picks up the napkin, following Aziraphale’s lead and placing it in his lap. More than likely it’ll end up on the floor by the end of the night. He always forgets it’s there. “Can I not take you somewhere nice?” 

“Well, yes, you can,” Aziraphale says as he opens up the menu. “And I appreciate it. I’ve never been here before.” 

“Neither have I,” Crowley states. “But they have the whiskey I like and the food didn’t seem dreadful when I looked at the menu.” 

Aziraphale’s face lights up as he surveys the menu. “They have a lot of great food on here. Good choice, Crowley.” 

Crowley’s lips lift up in a small smile. “So I didn’t do half bad then, eh?” 

“Not at all,” Aziraphale tells him. “I quite like it already.” 

Crowley puffs up at that, feeling proud of himself. Aziraphale ducks his head, a pleased looking smile on his face. They order their dinner and spend a good portion of the time waiting for it talking about all sorts of things. Aziraphale is bright smiles through the entirety of dinner, and Crowley’s feeling good that he’s managed to brighten up Aziraphale’s day, even if it’s something as mundane as a dinner for two in a restaurant. He just wants to make Aziraphale happy. 

They’ve surely had their ups and downs throughout all of history, but in the end, Crowley’s one goal is to make Aziraphale feel good. If he can manage to accomplish that in such a simple way, then he feels like he’s doing something worthwhile. Aziraphale really deserves to feel like he’s valuable. Crowley may not voice it enough to him, but he thinks Aziraphale is worthy of praise. 

\--

Drive in theatres aren’t as easy to find as they once were, but there are still a handful of them around. Aziraphale loves going to them and watching movies on the large screen. Sometimes they’ll show newer films, but oftentimes they’re older films back when they were in black and white. He’s happy that Crowley seems to enjoy going to them as well. They’ll buy a giant popcorn and a few drinks and they’ll park in a reasonable spot to see the screen well enough, and it always ends up being a very enjoyable night.

Tonight they’re parked in front of a screen.They’re showing a few films tonight. They’re just short, romantic flicks from a few different decade’s of the 1900’s. He’s pretty certain he remembered even seeing a silent film as well. 

“What are we watching?” Crowley asks as he grabs a handful of popcorn and starts stuffing his face. 

Aziraphale hands over the brochure that lists them all. Crowley raises an eyebrow as he takes it and starts looking through it. There’s six films in total. The brochure reads that it’s a “night to celebrate old cinema” and promises to be a great event. When Crowley hands it back over, he gives the screen that’s playing commercials right now a curious stare. 

“Six films,” Crowley says. “Do you know if they’re any good?” 

Aziraphale shrugs his shoulders. “Never seen any of them, but they promise it’s going to be great. So it should be, I hope.”

“Old indie movies,” Crowley notes. “They will either be good, or absolutely terrible. Do you have a feeling what it’ll end up being?”

“I’m going to be positive it’ll be as great as they claim,” Aziraphale says, because he’s not going to go into this thinking the worst, plus even if it does end up being dreadful, at least it’s time spent with Crowley. 

Any time spent with Crowley is time well spent, in Aziraphale’s opinion. They could sit and do absolutely nothing but watch the cloud’s drift by, and Aziraphale would think it was the best. He enjoys just being in the presence of Crowley - everything else around them and everything that they do is just extra. What matters is that they’re doing these things together. When Crowley asks him what’s on his mind, he ends up spilling this. As Aziraphale falls silent, the first movie finally starting, Crowley reaches over to grab his hand and give it a squeeze.

Crowley clears his throat, pulling Aziraphale’s attention back to him instead of the screen before them. 

“I’ve been having a good time with you,” Crowley begins, his words sounding a little rusty, like he’s unsure of how to word it. 

Aziraphale smiles, bright and happy. “It’s been many a millenia with you, but I do admit these have been the best of times lately.” 

Crowley goes to open his mouth, clearly hesitating. Aziraphale doesn’t really need to think too much about it, the words have been on his mind for a long time now, but he’s never fully voiced them. He’s tried to voice it with actions, but sometimes the words are best, clear and concise to let someone know what you’re truly feeling. 

But when he says I love you, he’s surprised to hear Crowley say it at the same time. Aziraphale laughs, resting his body against Crowley’s as he laughs and laughs. 

“We’re quite the pair,” Aziraphale says. 

“The best pair, you and I,” Crowley admits.

On the large movie screen in front of them, someone yells, snapping them out of the little bubble they’ve gotten themselves into, too wrapped up in each other. Crowley keeps an arm secure around Aziraphale’s shoulders, where he knows it belongs, and he can feel how much Crowley truly means the words. Crowley whispers about how they should pay attention and Aziraphale agrees. Together, they watch the movie, cuddled close as they can in Crowley’s car. With a quiet sigh, Aziraphale can’t help but note how perfect a night it is. How perfect their days have been together.


End file.
